Soft Style Umzamo (Quickplay)
This is an enormously simplified version, what I plan to use for one-shots (with folk who don't know the system) and for younger children. If properly formated, it fits on three sheets of paper in 12pt font. Still working on the DM companion and monster examples. Version 0.1 To do: Playtest! Download link for the properly formatted version (rapidshare, 44kB). Let me know if it stops working. The basic mechanic: roll a d20, add the relevant modifier. If it meets or exceeds the target number, the action was a success. Abilities: There are three physical abilities: Strength (STR), Dexterity (DEX) and Constitution (CON), and three mental abilities: Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS) and Charisma (CHA). Abilities range from -5 to 10. STR: add to melee attack and damage, Combat Maneuver Bonus and Defense (CMB; CMD) and Athletics. DEX: add to melee attack (instead of STR), ranged attack, Initiative, Armor Class (AC), Reflex saves (REF) and Acrobatics, Ride, Stealth and Thievery CON: add to hit points (HP), Fortitude saves (FORT) and Endurance INT: can be used as a Magic (Finesse) ability; add to skills known and Craft, Knowledge and Spellcraft (if used as Finesse) WIS: can be used as a Magic (Finesse) or (Power) ability, but not both; add to Will saves (WILL) and Heal, Observation, Spellcraft (if used as Skill) and Survival CHA: can be used as a Magic (Power) ability; add to Deception, Perform and Persuade Classes: Base Attack Bonus (BAB): add to melee and ranged attacks Class Armor Bonus (CAB): add to AC Caster Level (CL): see Magic Umzamo Level (UL): see Umzamo Excellent Level: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Bonus: 1 2 3 4 5 Good Level: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Bonus: 1 1 2 3 4 Average Level: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Bonus: 0 1 1 2 3 Poor Level: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Bonus: 0 0 1 1 2 Wretched Level: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Bonus: 0 0 0 0 1 Fortitude (FORT): determines how well you can resist disease and poison. Reflex (REF): determines how good you are at getting out of the way of explosions. Will (WILL): determines how well you can resist charm spells and fear. Strong Level: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Bonus: 2 3 3 4 4 Weak Level: 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Bonus: 0 0 1 1 1 Fighter: Good BAB, CAB, UL; Wretched CL; Strong FORT; Weak REF, WILL; 1d10 hit points/odd level, 1d12 hit points/even level; 2 skills trained Mage: Poor BAB, Average CAB, Wretched UL, Excellent CL; Weak FORT, REF; Strong WILL; 1d6 hit points/level; 3 skills trained + Spellcraft Thief: Average BAB, CAB; Poor UL, CL; Weak FORT, WILL; Strong REF; 1d6 hit points/odd level, 1d8 hit points/even level; 5 skills trained Skills: If you are trained in a skill, roll 1d20+3+level+relevant ability. If you are not trained in a skill, roll 1d20+relevant ability. Acrobatics: DEX: balancing, tumbling, and escaping from bonds Athletics: STR: climbing, jumping and swimming Craft: INT: sub-skill required; making items Deception: CHA: tricking people Endurance: CON: holding one’s breath, forced marches Heal: WIS: treating diseases, poisons and injuries Knowledge: INT: sub-skill required; book learning Observation: WIS: noticing hidden creatures and items Perform: CHA: sub-skill required;making music, dancing, acting Persuade: CHA: convincing people to see things your ''way Profession: WIS: sub-skill required; doing jobs that don't involve manufacturing Ride: DEX: riding horses and other animals Spellcraft: FIN (see Magic): must be a trained skill to cast spells. Stealth: DEX: hiding from enemies Survival: WIS: following tracks and living in the wilderness Thievery: DEX: picking pockets and opening locks '''Umzamo': UL 1 2 3 4 5 Max Dice 1 1 1 2 2 Total Dice 2 4 6 8 10 You have a limited number of Umzamo dice to spend per battle. You can only spend up to your max die on any one turn. An Umzamo die can be used for the following purposes: Attack: add an extra d20 to your attack, or attack a second target Damage: add another die of weapon damage CMB: use a combat maneuver to gain combat advantage Parry: you may attempt to parry the next melee attack against you. Opposed attack rolls. If you succeed, you take no damage. Skill: use a skill (Persuade to scare opponents, Stealth to fade into the melee, etc) Magic: CL 1 2 3 4 5 Effects Known 3 4 5 6 7 Mana per day 4 9 16 25 36 You must choose either INT or WIS to be your finesse (FIN) ability. You must choose either WIS or CHA to be your power (PWR) ability. You cannot choose WIS as both FIN and PWR. Magic Power Modifier (MPM): CL + PWR Spell Save Difficulty Class (DC): 10 + MPM Effects: Variable mana cost: Bless: +1 to one modifier/mana spent, duration CMB: use MPM instead of CMB for 1mana spent; +1 mana spent = +2 on this check Creation: Make 5ft^3 matter/mana spent Damage/Heal: 1d8 damage/mana spent Shapeshift/Summon: Creature level = mana spent, duration 2 mana: Charm: target views caster as friend; duration; Will negates Daze: target can’t attack or cast; duration; Fort negates Shaken: -2 attack and damage, duration, Will negates Sicken: -2 all rolls, duration, Fort negates 4 mana: Confuse: roll 1d6: 1: target attacks self, 2-3: target attacks nearest ally, 4-5: target attacks nearest creature, 6: target does nothing, duration, Will negates Frighten: -2 attack and damage, target flees, duration, Will halves to shaken Nauseate: -2 all rolls + move actions only, duration, Fort halves to sicken Stun: target can’t act, duration, Fort halves to daze Area of Effect: 30ft range: +1 mana 60ft range: +2 mana 90ft range: +3 mana 10ft burst within 30ft: +2 mana 20ft burst within 30ft: +3 mana 15ft cone or 30ft line: +1 mana 30ft cone or 60ft line: +2 mana Duration: Can only be applied if a spell is listed as ‘duration’; normally lasts for 1 round. +1 mana: last for MPM rounds +3 mana: last for MPM minutes Arms and Armor: Weapons deal 1d8 + STR on a successful hit, and double damage when you roll a 20. You can only use melee weapons to attack targets next to you, but you can use ranged weapons to attack creatures farther away. Armor adds to your Armor Class (AC), but gives you a penalty on all skills based off of physical abilities. Heavier armors also slow you down. Light: +2 AC, -2 skill; Medium: +4 AC, -4 skill, -1 move; Heavy: +6 AC, -6 skill, -2 move Feats: You get a feat every level. Armor Specialization: You get +2 AC more when wearing armor, and reduce your skill penalty by 2. Battle Mage: +1 attack and damage with spells. Blood Mage: You can cast spells using your HP instead of mana. Brawler: You can pick up anything and use it as a weapon. Combat Style: +1 attack and damage with weapons. Great Fortitude: +3 Fortitude saves. Iron Will: +3 Will saves. Lightning Reflexes: +3 Reflex saves. Quickdraw: +2 Initiative Runner: +1 move Savant: +2 on two skills. Soft Style: +2 CMB. Throwing Your Sword Always Works: You can use melee weapons as ranged weapons. Two Weapon Fighting: You can make two attacks a round instead of just one. Wind of the Heavens: You can make your weapons deal energy damage. Wyrdbreaker: You can reroll one die per session. Zweihänder: Your weapons deal 1d12+Str damage. Combat Armor Class (AC) = 10 + CAB + DEX + Armor CMB = BAB + STR + (Soft Style) CMD = 10 + CMB Initiative: 10 + DEX + (Quickdraw) Highest Initiative goes first. They can move and attack in one round. Casting a spell counts as an attack. You can move 6 squares in one round, or 12 if you don't attack. Instead of attacking, you can attempt to gain combat advantage. Roll CMB against CMD. If you win, you get +1 atk and dmg against them. You can gain combat advantage equal to your BAB. The only ways to remove combat advantage is to flee the battlefield or attempt to gain combat advantage back. If someone has combat advantage against you, you do not gain a bonus to atk and dmg until you remove the combat advantage they have on you. There are ways other than using CMB to gain combat advantage: attacking from ambush or other clever tricks are encouraged. If you are reduced to 0 HP, you fall unconscious, and may die if not healed with the Heal skill or magic.